The Different Dimensions of Twisted Love
by CrimsonDreamer13
Summary: 7th Chapter: Sensitivity To Touch // Summary: Where Yong Soo learned not to surprise hug an unsuspecting Juan, and not all things are as they seem. OC!Philippines
1. Eat You Up

**Title:** Eat You Up  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Prussia, OC!Philippines, PruPiri  
**Rating:** M for Masochism  
**Warnings:** Implied copulation, curse words  
**Summary:** "It's the things he doesn't want to remember--piercing red eyes and struggling--and he tells himself that, hey, it just never happened."

* * *

You're scared, frightened- excitement is bubbling in your stomach when you see him enter your bedroom, his crimson red eyes glinting with a hint of madness in them as he approaches you.

You shiver as he crawls on top of the bed you are sitting on, closer he becomes as you grip the blankets closer to yourself- though it does not help much in hiding your state of undress.

He grins when he sees your trembling form; your figure arousing something in him- the carnal desires of which the male species have continuously succumbed to. A whimper escapes your lips when he caresses your cheek and he grins, yanking you forward- and suddenly, you find yourself on his lap, his large and pale hands gripping at your hips.

You grip at his shoulders with both hands, squirming a bit on his lap (thank God that he was wearing pants) as you open your mouth, throat a bit sore.

"Gil-"

A finger silences you when you try to speak and you become cold- everything suddenly becomes clearer to you. His nearness, the simple fact that his lips are only a breath away from your own, the intense gaze he lays on you- _everything._

"Shh." He smirks after pressing a chaste onto your lips. "You're just so cute I want to _eat you up._"

A reddish tint rises to your cheeks when you hear him speak with his husky voice, the implication of his words being so clear it gives shivers down your spine. 'This is wrong,' you think. 'So goddamn wrong_._'

You tremble a bit as his lips move southwards; from your lips down to your collarbone. You try to scream- this is disgusting, stop, no- but you can't. Only a whine escapes your lips when you open your mouth and you're ashamed- so ashamed of yourself for letting him touch you, for letting him kiss you, for letting him do these things to you _every-fucking-time_. But the one thing that you're most ashamed of is:

You like it when he touches you.

And you feel dirty when you remember- remember the times when he kissed your lips, the times when he pushed into you (how much it _hurt_), the times he suddenly became gentle; kissing your hair as he held you close, whispering sweet nothings into your ear and you _hate _it- you hate how he's so loving and caring and how you're letting him do this-

A gasp escapes your lips when he suddenly pushes into you (where the hell did his pants go?), his sheer largeness making you cry out in pain and _you like it better this way._ The raw force he exerts when he thrusts his hips into your own, the way that he bites down _hard_ into your neck- and you're bleeding (you know that), it hurts so _good_ and it's just so easy to hate him this way-

Suddenly, he stops. You're left to blink in confusion when he pulls away from your neck- just for a minute- and he looks up, right into your eyes.

"Juan?"

There is a fiery determination in his eyes when he speaks your name and you blink once again, more of confusion than anything else.

"Y-yes?"

You curse inwardly when you notice the stutter in your speaking, though this does not seem to hinder him at all. Rather, he reaches up a hand to cup your cheek and he speaks-

"_Ich liebe dich."_

The feeling of disgust crawls into your person and you tense up , chewing a bit on your lip like a child caught stealing candy.

"I-I-"

You swallow, guilt overriding all other feelings you felt before. You shouldn't feel anything for him; anything that wasn't pure _hate _but you knew- oh how you knew so well- there was something else there, something deeper than hate itself and it was _weak; _just so _weak_ of you to feel such a thing towards him, Gilbert Weillschmidt, of all people.

"Juan?"

He directs a look of confusion towards you and you close your eyes, breathing in and out slowly.

"Mahal rin kita-" You clench your fists, squeezing your eyes shut because you just don't want to see his expectant face staring at you, waiting for you to say that-

"-_Ich liebe dich auch_."

* * *

**Translator's Notes:**  
Ich liebe dich = 'I love you' in German  
Mahal rin kita = 'I love you too' in Filipino  
Ich liebe dich auch = 'I love you too' in German

A/N: This was brought forth because of roleplays between me and a friend of mine. Please excuse the author for writing things she herself doesn't understand; but hopefully, you readers still enjoyed! Also, thank you to pencildarts for the summary! More PruPiri drabbles to come in the future~


	2. Should've Put A Ring On It

**Title:** Should've Put A Ring On It  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Prussia, OC!Philippines, PruPiri  
**Rating:** PG for Pointedly Gay  
**Warnings:** Cross-dressing men, if you aren't into that.  
**Summary:** "Prussia has seen many things in his lifetime. Tentacle monsters, exploding chicks turning into eagles- but he never expected _this._" Drabblefic.

* * *

"Now put your hands up! Up in the-"

"...kid?"

Juan gasps, whipping his head around to look at the person who dared enter his room without knocking.

"B-Blue..?"

Gilbert's lips twitch upwards when Juan says his codename, an eyebrow quirked in odd amusement at the scene he was currently witnessing- Juan de la Cruz in a leather get-up (which oddly looked like a leather swimsuit for women) while dancing to _gott_ knows what kind of pop song.

"This is probably one of the best things I've witnessed in my life. And I can count those things on my fingers."

"Sh-shut up!"

The price of seeing this, however painful it had been, was worth it.

After all, some high-heels to the head just isn't enough to match the value of seeing your student dancing to a chick's song while wearing such a _tight_ leotard. A woman's leotard, at that.

* * *

**Translator's Note:  
**Gott - God in German

**A/N:** This probably confused you guys. So I am going to explain.

You see, I had this RP with a friend of mine which was Military!Sci-Fi!Hetalia. So. Philippines is like a newbie in the military, and Prussia acts as his mentor. Prussia's codename is Blue, by the way.

The next chapter will be longer, so don't worry about that, haha. (P.S: Don't mind the odd summary. It's what happens when you're high on chocolate at 1 in the morning.)


	3. Intoxication

**Title:** Intoxication  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Prussia, OC!Philippines, PruPiri  
**Rating:** M for Manhandling  
**Warnings:** Implied copulation, curse words  
**Summary:** "Drunkenness can certainly result in bad things, as other people say. Gilbert and Juan can't help but disagree with the saying."

* * *

"A-and, pfft, her face-"

Juan laughed as he leaned on the counter, emptying his glass of lambanog before Gilbert could even blink.

Well, he certainly didn't expect this to be how Juan would look like when he was drunk. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Yeah, yeah. And...uh, kid?"

Juan grinned cheekily at him from his place on the counter, looking up at him curiously. "What is it, Gilbo~?"

"D'you know how to kiss and stuff?"

The younger man blinked, quirking an eyebrow in question. "Wha? Of course I do~" He giggled after speaking, pouring more lambanog into his cup.

"Oh yeah? Prove that you know how." Gilbert grinned in return, leaning on his arm as he laid his mug of beer onto the counter.

"Hm? How do I prove it? Can't see any women in here~"

Gilbert's grin widens. "Prove it to _me, _kid. That means you should-"

"-kiss you?" Juan adds, staring at him for a bit before suddenly bursting out into laughter. "Hahaha- oh god- that's so funny-"

"I'm serious. And stop laughing at me, brat."

Juan snorts as he rubs his face on his shirt's sleeves, glancing a bit at Gilbert as he does so. "I have a question, though."

"Shoot."

"Can you _handle_ me, Gilbert?" There is a mysterious glint in Juan's eyes as he speaks, the grin on his face making Gilbert quirk an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Of course I can, kid. The real question is: can you handle _me?_"

Juan grinned and stood up from his seat, pushing Gilbert's back onto the counter as he sat on the German man's lap. "We'll see in due time~"

A growl escapes Gilbert's mouth as he tugs the other down by his hair, kissing Juan hard while gripping his hips so as to steady him in place. "Goddamn- stop squirming!"

Juan grins in response, grinding his hips down. A delighted light appears in his eyes when he hears the moan of approval come from Gilbert's mouth. "Well, it certainly doesn't look like you're not enjoying it."

"Shut- ah- up, kid!" Gilbert growls, moving up to bite into Juan's neck while tugging the latter's head back by his hair. A gasp and a moan are elicited from Juan with the German man's actions, the former's body trembling as he grips at his senior's shoulders.

"A-ah, oh dios, ngh..." Juan shivers as his shirt is slowly unbuttoned from the top, lips kissing right by his jaw with hands roaming right over his naked chest. "_Gilbert._"

"Ja?" Gilbert smirks from his place right in front of Juan's chest, placing small butterfly kisses at the other's breasts without reaching his nipples just yet.

A growl escapes Juan's mouth at the German man's teasing, the former's hands tangling themselves in the latter's pale-colored hair as he tugged hard.

Gilbert yelped in response. "Wh-"

Juan looked at him determinedly, his eyes burning with a fiery passion as he gripped at Gilbert's shirt whilst pulling him closer-

"_I want you right now, Gilbert Weillschmidt._"

Now who was Gilbert to deny such a request?

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be in Gakuen!Hetalia but ah, think what you will. It doesn't really matter anyway, haha. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading!


	4. Note To Self: Lock The Door

**Title:** Note To Self: Lock The Door  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Prussia, OC!Philippines, PruPiri  
**Rating:** PG for Pointedly Gay  
**Warnings:** Innuendos  
**Summary:** "Sometimes, Juan seriously ponders on drinking Memory Plus™. Because really, always leaving your bathroom door open where a certain German can break in just because you forgot to lock the door is not a good idea." Drabblefic.

* * *

There was nothing but the sound of the water showering down on him, the sound of his footsteps as he reached for the shampoo by the side of his bath tub and the sound of the soothing water gathering by his feet.

He hummed as he massaged his scalp with the shampoo, closing his eyes while doing so. The latter action proved to be a bad idea.

_Ka-schiiin-_

Juan blinked at the sound and turned around, yelping in surprise when, instead of seeing the shower curtains, he sees the face of his fellow country-

"G-Gilbert?! Put tang in a jar- get out! _Now!"_

Said German just cackled in response, slipping out of the bathroom with his camera. Juan groaned and was just about to return to his showering when suddenly, the door opened again.

"Damn it, Gilbert, wh-"

"Just wanted to remind you that I have a picture of you naked and that I plan on using it to serve my awesome whims!

"Wha-"

And Gilbert was gone again, the sound of his cackling still echoing in Juan's bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to **freya kurenai **for being continually supportive of my fanfics! I really appreciate it! I'll be posting a Spain/Piri for the next chapter; sorry I couldn't write one sooner. orz


	5. Food For Thought

**Title:** Food For Thought  
**Author/Artist:**** C**rimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Spain/OC!Philippines**  
Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Innuendos, murder(?)  
**Summary: **Juan never understood what four letter word it was that could cause peace yet still cause disharmony in the world. It was only after he had sacrificed one of the most precious things he had that he realized this.

* * *

"_What four letter word is the cause of most of the discord in the world, as well as most of the cooperation?_"

There is nothing but blood- dark red oozing blood- that enters his vision when he plunges his _itak_ into the Spanish man's chest, his own eyes already reaching the same state as that of the dead man that lay before him.

_Lifeless. Empty._

And he whips around, slashing at the neck of the man who dared to attack him from behind. Another dead body drops to the ground. He doesn't flinch, doesn't blink- doesn't even _think_ at how he managed to kill almost an army of men.

Suddenly, there is pain in his side. He only manages to turn his head a bit to look when a sword is pressed to his neck, blood already dripping down onto his collarbone as he looks up into dimmed emerald eyes. There is fury and pain and determination and _burning passion that he can't help but be taken in _and he _hates_ it because he knows he shouldn't find anything positively attractive about his enemy especially when that enemy's sword is pressing against his neck and he's _fucking bleeding-_

"_Ven conmigo_. Come with me. I will end this useless bloodshed if you do so." The taller man spoke, voice deep and sonorous despite the battle that ruined his handsome tanned face; the blood from his cheek wound trickling down to his jaw, slithering into the crook under his neck- and that was when Juan de la Cruz slapped his self inwardly, grimacing as the man decided that touching him in an intimate manner was fine.

He didn't even have the chance to slap the man's hand away from his cheek when he suddenly saw his dead companion drop to his feet, with eyes wide open in horror at the moment that he met with his inevitable death. Turning away from the corpse in pity and repulsion, he nodded to the Spaniard who stood before him as he quietly seethed, vowing to kill this man when he finally had the chance.

"_Parar!_"

Each one of the armored Spaniards suddenly halted from their battling, backing away into a safety zone far away from the Filipino natives as they looked in confusion at their bole-haired leader, holding their swords in front of them just in case any natives decided to attack them. The Filipinos, confused like the Spaniards, turned to their own ebony-haired leader and gave him the same look.

Both men shook their heads at their respective groups, speaking in their own mother tongues, "The battle has come to an end. Go back." Surprised looks adorned the faces of their men in reaction to the news, though they nodded in affirmative and obediently followed their leaders' orders.

Juan couldn't help the nervous shiver that ran up his spine when he saw the malicious intent in those green eyes, a tanned hand dirtied with blood held out to him as he watched the Spanish man in apprehension.

He had no choice when he took the hand being offered to him.

* * *

The full moon was said to affect people's minds.

Juan couldn't say if it was true or not, what with the confusion he felt as he followed after the Spaniard. Why was he doing this? Was he insane? Wasn't it dangerous to be left alone with a _foreign_ man like this? What if it was actually a trap to kill him? Was he even in his right mind when he accepted the man's offer?

But when he thought about it deeply enough, he understood that even if it was actually a plan to kill him, it wouldn't matter; because he managed to give his friends- his _family _the chance to live. It didn't matter that he had to give his trust to his enemy, if only for the safety of his loved ones. They were the only reason he was living, anyway. What would it matter if he lived when his family died? He would have nothing to live for, and such a pointless life it would be.

"Inside." The Spanish man tilted his head to the ship that sat by the shore of _his_ ocean, moving with the slow waves that disturbed the peace of the water. _Like me, _he thought.

He could only follow after the man when he spoke; not wanting to talk back in fear of saying something brash which would only compel the man to start another battle- and such a thing was something he did not want for his nation. The children of his land, losing their parents at such a young age only because of his impulsiveness created a frown on his face. He certainly did not want to be blamed for such a thing.

A pleasant odor suddenly reached his nose and he blinked, sniffing again to make sure that he wasn't making an illusion of the pleasing aroma. The man who suddenly came to a halt in his walking laughed, locking the door behind him as he spoke, "It's an Arabian perfume I received from a Muslim merchant. Pleasing scent, isn't it?"

He didn't nod or shake his head at the question, the idea of rebellion welling in him as he stared at the floor in quiet anger. It was only natural that he didn't expect the man to pin him to the wall or to leer at him, if not for the fact that he was looking away from said man. The tensing of his shoulders and the hardening of his eyes were the only actions he could take in defense of the sudden movement from the Spaniard.

Calloused hands suddenly gripped his chin and he growled, not wanting to bow down to the man who infuriatingly had the courage to enter his land without his permission, even daring to kill _his_ men just for what? Fun? Bah! The man was an absolute monster, and he would not allow himself to so much as let the man have the satisfaction of having his complete obedience.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, boy. Remember it." He grinned darkly at that, twisting the smaller man's chin up to face him completely as he hissed, "_Because that's the name you'll be screaming when I make you mine_."

Fear spread like a disease along the whole ship that night when they heard the cries of pain coming from their captain's cabin.

* * *

"I will leave this to you, little one."

Antonio smiled cheerfully as if nothing had happened the other night, encircling his hands around the Filipino's nape as he fastened an amber amulet pendant around the smaller man's neck. "They say that amber transmutes negative energy into positive. Maybe this will help you cheer up a little?"

"Shut up. My head hurts."

"Aw, that's not good. How about your r-"

"_Shut up._" Juan scowled as he rubbed his temple in an attempt of massaging it, looking away from the man that took his 'purity' just the other night. He was ignoring the whining from the other man when he suddenly remembered a question he had heard from long ago, but he still did not have the answer for. Until now.

"Hey, Carri-" "It's Antonio." "-and I like Carriedo better, so I'm calling you Carriedo. Anyway. What four letter word is the cause of most of the discord in the world, as well as most of the cooperation?"

"Eh? That's easy!"

There was a curious look on Juan's face when he tilted his head at the Spaniard's exclamation. "So what is it, then? The answer?"

"You answer it first." The man quirked an amused eyebrow at him as he said so, adding, "I think you know the answer well enough, Juan."

"And I told you not to call me that." Juan grumbled, though he answered, "I think that the answer is love."

A bright grin from the Spaniard. "Right! Because love causes confusion in us people, thus causing fights, and then war. But it also helps in uniting people, friends, families, _lovers-_"he shot a look at the man beside him on the bed, "and wedded couples."

"...stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"That- ...ew. Stop wiggling your eyebrows. That is creepy."

"Aw, you shouldn't call your lov-"

"You are _not_ my lover. Stop disillusioning yourself."

"Now what else do you want me to stop? Because last nigh-"

"_Shut up, for the love of god._"

* * *

**Translator's Notes:****  
**Itak - tip-bolo  
Ven conmigo - come with me in Spanish  
Parar - stop in Spanish

**A/N:** This is for you, **freya kurenai**! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Hopefully this one was up to your expectations. xD


	6. More Than Enough

**Title:** More Than Enough  
**Author/Artist:**CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Prussia, OC!Philippines**  
Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Curse words, drunkenness  
**Summary:** Juan didn't think that anyone would care even if he was an emotional drunk. Gilbert is more than ready to prove him wrong- in his own way.

* * *

"Hee, stupid, how are you gonna teach me if you're druuunk?" Juan de la Cruz giggled in a rather un-manly way as the Prussian suddenly slung his arm over his own shoulder, laughing manically as he swung his sword back and forth in an almost dangerous manner. "Haha, the awesome me cannot be hindered by such a petty thing as inebriation!" He cackled as he released the shorter man's shoulder, stumbling over to his armory and rummaging for another sword to give to the equally-drunk man who stood behind him.

The Filipino laughed at his statement, catching the sword thrown at him in a -miraculously- graceful way as he exclaimed, "You used funny words, Gilbo~" Gilbert Weillschmidt only grinned in response, pointing the sharp end of his sword to the other man's throat as he shouted, "The game begins- now!"

The taller man of the pair charged forward, missing the darker-skinned man's head by an inch as the latter laughed drunkenly, "Missed me!" Juan retaliated by trying to jab at the other's right leg, failing as he mistook the space between the taller man's legs. The air surrounding them in the training room still hadn't lost the mixed smell of lambanog and beer as they fought- block, hit, dodge...

"You're pretty good at this, aren't you?" The Prussian chortled as he dodged another hit thrown at him, canines bared as he flashed a grin at his sword fighting partner. Said partner laughed in response, sliding back with feet flat on the floor as a jab was cast at his chest. "'course I do! Kuya 'Tonio taught me how to~" A harsh laugh escaped his lips at that sentence, jabs becoming more provocative as he exclaimed, "It was that idiotic bastard who taught me what it meant to be hurt, anyway!"

Swords clashed as Gilbert started feeling more sober, eyes widened in surprise, apprehension, curiosity and worry- all at the same time. A hit to Juan's wrist was all it took to make the other release his sword; the man's added drunkenness helping him with the task. It was then that he –Juan- stumbled back, eyes becoming dazed as he passed out from exhaustion; a sigh of relief escaping Gilbert's lips as he managed to catch him, his lean figure not giving the slightly-more-muscular man any trouble as he moved the lithe man's body in a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Just sleep, kid. Forget about him- or I'll kick your ass when you wake up."

The soft laugh that came from the sleeping man's lips was more than enough of an answer to satisfy Gilbert.

* * *

A/N: Haha, a friend of mine requested that I make Prussia and Philippines do drunk!swordfighting, and here you have it. Less action, more drama. The author is fail. orz

Hopefully you guys still enjoyed reading this one!


	7. Sensitivity To Touch

**Title:** Sensitivity To Touch  
**Author/Artist:** CrimsonDreamer13  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** OC!Philippines, South Korea  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Where Yong Soo learned not to surprise hug an unsuspecting Juan, and not all things are as they seem.

* * *

"후안- ow!" Im Yong Soo whined pitifully as he rubbed his face, a pout on his lips as he glared accusingly –in a playful manner, that is- at the man who had just punched him in the face.

Said man gasped in surprise, hurriedly grabbing the Korean's hands and pulling them away from his face as he checked for any bruises. "Oh Yong Soo, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, really!" He cried out in apology as he rubbed the other man's nose, sighing in relief when the other didn't complain of any pain.

"That move was awesome, though! Haha," Yong Soo laughed as he swatted away the other's hands from his face, "You looked really surprised when you punched me! Why'd you do that, though?" The taller* man looked at his friend in curiosity, an eyebrow quirked as he waited for the reply.

"Ah, oh, well," the shorter man of the pair fumbled with his words as he closed the laptop behind him, "I was just taken by surprise when you suddenly tried hugging me...so it's actually your fault." He grinned at his latter statement, challenging the Korean to contradict him. Unsurprisingly, the other _did_ find something to disprove what he said.

"Aw, is little Juan uncomfortable with hugs? So adorable~" The Korean laughed at the embarrassed expression on the Filipino's face, taking great amusement in the sputtering he did. "Wh- I don't- That is- that's not true!"

Yong Soo grinned at that, adding, "You should talk with that Italian guy some time! I mean, the two of you look like you could get along well!" He nodded to himself at that, feeling pleased as he noticed the small smile threatening to appear on the other man's face.

"But you have to admit," Juan spoke as he tried fixing his hair (which was, ultimately, another failure), "it's a good way of defending yourself if someone suddenly tries to ambush you, right?" The other rolled his eyes in response, shrugging as he leaned back on the table where Juan's laptop currently sat on. "What were you looking at, anyway?" The tallest of the pair asked as he gestured to the laptop beside him, "Were you looking at p- ...but you were laughing, so I guess that isn't it. Unless you're _that _kinky?" A grin accompanied that last sentence, thus causing a look of horror to form on the other man's face.

"I wasn't looking at any of the sort! And don't look at me like that!" The Filipino scowled at his companion's incredulous expression, who responded with a "You were probably watching my shows again, weren't you?"

"..."

"I was right. What show is it?"

"...'She Arrived'*. The 14th episode."

"The- ..._oh. _Oh."

"Shut up."

* * *

**Translator's Notes:**

후안 – Juan in Korean

**Other Notes:**

I took the facts from Wikipedia, where it states that male South Koreans are usually 5'8" whereas Filipino males have the height 5'4".

Basically, She Arrived is a Korean show where a host group meets a girl group and they have games etc.

In episode 14, instead of a girl group, SHINee came- which is a boy group. 2PM was the host group at the time, yadda yadda, sweet moments between the boys ensue (lmao haha Nichkhun/Minho FTW). The charming moments were absolutely funny and adorable, especially with Nichkhun's turn and Minho's. Those two give so much fanservice, it makes me cry/squee/flail like a fangirl every single time.

In short; She Arrived episode 14 = BL (...somehow. A bit.)


End file.
